What is the amplitude of $y=-\sin(8x-3)+5$ ?
Amplitude in sinusoids of the form $y=a\sin(bx+c)+d$ The amplitude of a sinusoid of the form $y={a}\sin(bx + c) + d$ is equal to $|{a}|$. [How can we justify this given our graphical understanding of amplitude?] Finding the amplitude The amplitude of $y= {-1}\sin(8x-3)+5$ is $|{-1}|=1$.